Foolish Heart
by nivremous
Summary: What if Keitaro suddenly went on a vacation? What if Keitaro returned a different person? What if Keitaro returned with a girlfriend? What if that girlfriend is ... It's not what you think! Read, enjoy then review! Cheers!
1. one

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a figment of my weird imagination. For all grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Foolish Heart**

**One**

**---**

The meeting was held at the rooftop of the apartment.

The conspirators or let us say the perpetrators (Naru: We're not like that you idiot!)… Uhm… I mean the people involved were none other than the tenacious (Motoko/Glare/ I'll let that slide. It sounds nice) Hinata apartment residents. And as per their usual meeting, they were huddled in front of a custom-designed 51-inch television set purposely made for this occasion by the resident inventor Su and the night snacks (low-diet of course) was prepared by the resident cook Shinobu. The others, Naru, Motoko and Kitsune, which could be considered as the ring leaders (Kitsune/Wink/Wink/) of this small party were busy contemplating tonight's agenda.

And similar to their previous meetings, ever since this whole affair started, the agenda was concentrated on one person and one person alone.

Like all the meetings before this, that one person on the agenda has never changed.

It was the current Hinata apartment manager, the only male in an all girls dormitory – Keitaro Urashima.

"Hear, hear," Naru started, using the wooden cup as some sort of a gavel, hammering it to the wooden table to catch everyone's attention, "We all know what day tomorrow is right?"

Kitsune made a mock face, "Er… will that be the day you finally confess that you are really a lesbian?"

Motoko blinked from her silent reverie while Shinobu blushed. Su started asking from nowhere whether a lesbian was something you could eat. And whether it was tasty (Author: Looks like it).

Naru frowned at Kitsune (and glared at the author), "Very funny Kitsune. Anyway moving along… tomorrow Keitaro will be coming back from his break. He left us in charge of the apartment for two weeks,"

"That is correct. His sudden departure is quite sketchy. His excuses are doubtful but I guess even a spineless coward like him is allowed even a little break of his own," Motoko added.

Kitsune stretched her back and said, "I just hope that he didn't forget to buy us gifts from wherever he came from. I would hate it if he comes back empty handed. He should have bought us something, you know, delicate women like us need constant pampering,"

Naru, Motoko and Shinobu were nodding along as Kitsune pointed this simple fact out.

"In any case, it is possible that he left us the apartment for whole two weeks just so he could test us," Naru said with arms crossed.

Shinobu nodded in agreement, "I see. Maybe sempai wants to see whether we could survive on our own without him around,"

Naru agreed, "Exactly Shinobu! That is why we cannot let him think that way! Tomorrow early morning we will start operation Hinata apartment cleanup!"

There was an almost audible groan from the female collective but eventually everyone sighed in defeat. They know too well that once Naru started, there was no way she would ever stop. No matter what the cost, she will have her way.

---

And so the next day, the operation started.

Naru and Shinobu handled the lower floor while Motoko and Kitsune handled the upper floors. Su managed to put together several machines that could scrub the hallway automatically but most of the time she would just ride it up and down the way.

It was indeed days of days. And for anyone who knew the girls, their actions today would be very surprising and be considered uncharacteristic.

Keitaro would have been proud.

But alas, it was not meant to be.

---

Two weeks ago, Naru found herself standing before Keitaro as he fill his bags with clothes he would need to take with him. One thing that Naru noticed was that Keitaro was taking with him a lot of pants which was quite odd considering that it was summer. She thought that Keitaro must be planning on spending his break indoors.

"So when will you be back?" Naru asked, "This break seems so sudden,"

"In two weeks. I will be staying with mom and dad. Then I'll visit a friend. Nothing much really," Keitaro answered without turning, "I'm so sorry to leave the Hinata with you guys especially that auntie Haruka is not around to look after you, but-,"

"What makes you think that we can't take care of ourselves!" Naru interrupted, her anger rising.

Keitaro paused a little bit and slowly faced Naru, a look of complete worry written across his face.

Then he whispered softly, like speaking to an angry dog about to bite, "Easy… I didn't mean it like that. Calm down. All I was thinking was of your own safety and maybe-,"

"What makes you think that we can't protect ourselves? We have Motoko here! She's more than a match to anybody!" Naru's voice was dangerously high.

Keitaro stepped back a bit. Although he didn't really notice this sudden action, his eyes were firmly set, staring at Naru's clenching and unclenching right hand. He thought, _hoooo boy… not good. I don't want to be flown away to my destination! Not good! I better get out of here fast or that thing would connect itself to my face very painfully! I can't let that happen! I just can't!_

But Keitaro was saved by an angel.

"Uhm sempai?"

Keitaro almost cried with joy and chokingly replied to the voice of redeeming heaven, "Yes… Shinobu?"

Shinobu timidly appeared behind the door carrying a laundry basket. She glanced up innocently at Naru and said, "Sorry to disturb you Naru-sempai. I just want to give these dried clothes to sempai,"

Naru nodded without speaking and left the room without another word.

Shinobu turned to Keitaro with a worried expression and asked, "Did I do something wrong sempai? Is she angry with me?"

Keitaro was still crying tears of joy when he replied, "Its okay Shinobu. I guess she was just thrown off a bit," _I'm still alive!_

"Huh?"

---

When a knock on the door was heard the girls were already lounging carefree like in front of the television in the living room waiting for their manager. They have completed their chores in record time and have also washed themselves up, dressing themselves tactfully; wanting to prepare for the manager's reaction once he entered the spotless apartment.

But what was about to come was something they never prepared themselves for. And not even for a million years.

Keitaro entered the living room carelessly and said, "Hello there! You didn't answer the door so I let myself in,"

The girls ignored him for a while longer, waiting for the right moment. They glued their eyes on the television.

Then they heard what they were waiting for. "Wow… you cleaned this place spotless! I'm impressed!"

It was Shinobu who broke out first, "Really sempai! You think we did a good job?" she said sprinting towards Keitaro.

Keitaro nodded, "Seriously. This is very good. I never thought that-,"

Naru stood with her face looking in contempt, "You never thought that we can take care of ourselves, huh?"

"Well… maybe a little but I guess I was wrong," Keitaro replied back with a smile.

"Somebody's had a good time," Kitsune commented staring at Keitaro with curiosity. She was a little perturbed the first time he spoke. She felt something different in him. She could sense an attitude that was not present before. It was as if Keitaro has completely changed. _I have seen this kind of attitude before but where? I just can't remember._

"You bet!" Keitaro winked at Kitsune in response.

Then Su suddenly appeared before Keitaro and asked, "So Keitaro… did you buy anything for us?"

Keitaro nodded, "Yep… sure did! But not much though. I was too busy,"

_  
There it is! It's definitely something! _Kitsune thought. She glanced towards Motoko and her curiosity was reflected right through her face.

Motoko found Kitsune staring at her but she quickly recovered her straight composure. She commented, "I hope you weren't too busy doing perverted things,"

Keitaro's response to that surprised her, "Nah… nothing like that. And why would I?"

Motoko frowned, _indeed why would you?_

"Naru-sempai… is it me or is sempai acting strange," Shinobu whispered to Naru.

Naru only nodded. She walked up to Keitaro and said, "Alright Keitaro… where have you-,"

Keitaro suddenly turned around towards the door and completely ignored Naru which surprised not only her but all the female in the living room. He said, "By the way guys… there's somebody I would like you to meet,"

Naru was not about to let Keitaro go for this insult. She raised her fist about to grab and pound Keitaro senseless when she paused, "Huh? What do you mean meet somebody?"

Then from behind the door Keitaro gently led a girl in.

Her shoulder length hair was pure black and her skin was pale white. She has two marvelously dark eyes and thin lips. A black cat was hanging on her shoulder. She has the same height as Naru but her features were more petite. Her movement was slow and graceful, almost deliberate.

It was not the feature of the visitor that surprised the girls but it was the way Keitaro led her in. He was holding her hand gently. And from the way he looked at her and the visitor's response, there were small unmistakable signs of intimacy.

It was as if the girls were looking at lovers.

Then Keitaro announced with a smile, "I want you all to meet my girlfriend. She will be staying here for a while,"

There was a momentary silence.

Then a collective gasp.

The visitor bowed gracefully and introduced herself, "Hello to you all. My name is Kanako,"

* * *

Hello everybody! My first attempt to a very light romance comedy! I hope you liked it! I know it looks very wrong but please I beg you to stay a little longer to explain myself more (gosh! I'm beginning to sound like Keitaro! Don't hit me! Not yet anyway). I have been writing so much of serious fanfic and I really want to get my hand in on some light comedy. I know the story and the writing is not my style and it's very simple but I am walking on shaky ground here so I hope everybody would give me some slack. But in any case… please let me know what you think. Whether that be a flame… let me know guys!

Hey Keitaro… your girlfriend is your sister? Man that's WRONG!

See you all on the next chappie! Cheers!

nivremous


	2. two

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a figment of my weird imagination. For all grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Foolish Heart**

**Two**

**---**

It was the most intense dinner the Hinata apartment has been through. Since the beginning when the Hinata apartment was still a lodge for tourists until it finally became an all-girls dormitory, it has never strained itself with such gale of emotional force. If the walls could speak, it would have groaned loud with such incredible burden. The girls, along with the only male and the current manager of the apartment and his newly introduced girlfriend, sat side by side and ate their dinner quietly in the kitchen like it was very common for the only male of the apartment to bring home a total stranger for a girlfriend.

The ominous atmosphere in the kitchen though was unmistakable and a dark almost black aura was emanating from it. Indeed if an outsider pass by and look up at the hills, to the Hinata apartment, he would have shaken with sudden unexplainable fear with an instinctive nag inside his head to run away far and run away fast.

The odd silence from the girls was a first. And at such event too.

Normally, inquiries would have flown from all sources even from those other than the mouth.

But tonight, the girls were strangely suppressed as if in shock, unable to wake up from a bad dream or hoping that someone or even something would wake them up.

Unfortunately they knew it was not a dream. And they knew it was not another B-grade anime movie.

Kitsune forced her head down again after trying to measure the kind of girlfriend Keitaro has brought home. She has been scrutinizing the new comer's chest, then looking down on hers, making notations. After five shameless and blatant gawking, she concluded that she still have the bigger breasts.

_So Keitaro is after normal breasted girls, huh? _Kitsune thought, looking up again to examine whether the new girl's chest was perky or saggy, _well… she does have bigger boobs than Naru. And it's a little bit perky too. Mine's a bit down considering I use these to pay for rent._

_If Keitaro is after a girlfriend then why didn't he try to hit on me? I mean… I do let him have a little taste of my package, _Kitsune frowned.

Then one of the girls cleared her throat.

It was Motoko.

_For goodness sake Kitsune! Stop doing that! _Motoko thought to herself as she tried to get Kitsune's attention only to fail as Kitsune turned her eyes again towards the new girl. And Motoko knew exactly what Kitsune was staring at. _You damn pervert! Kitsune!_

Motoko sighed.

For most of the dinner she has been doing her best to ignore the silent circus happening around her. It was incredible. There were ranging auras all over the kitchen. She could almost feel the weight of the emotional intensity. She felt like choking. But she did her best to close herself from everyone. Turning to her years of training to clear her mind of distractions and concentrate on eating.

But eating at such moment was proving very difficult to accomplish.

Because as soon as she close herself from everybody her own mind pestered her with questions she does not understand.

_Why not me? _Where did that come from? _He has seen me naked a couple of times! Isn't that enough?_ What do you mean he has seen me a couple of times? _Isn't it enough that he got to squeeze my breasts even by accident every now and then?_ What do you mean I let him squeeze my breasts!

Motoko involuntary looked up from her plate and stare at the new girl's face.

_She does look prettier. She looks quite exotic… as if there's something dangerously sexy about her that you can just-_

"Shinobu, could you please pass the miso soup?"

Kitsune and Motoko turned towards Naru who glared at them in return.

After Shinobu slowly and timidly passed the soup, Naru glared again towards Kitsune and Motoko, and said pointedly, "Thank you Shinobu,"

Kitsune and Motoko returned their attention to their plate, face blushing.

_Honestly! You guys should control yourselves!_ Naru said through her frown. She started eating again as her mind raced through. _Since when?_ _When did Keitaro get a girlfriend? When did he show any sign that he is looking for a girlfriend? I mean he's living with three women and two girls! Why look somewhere else? There weren't even any sign. Why didn't we see it before? How did we miss it? How did I miss it? He was with me then suddenly he got a girlfriend out of nowhere! What's going on?_

_When did he-_

"Uhm… sempai… uhm… how… how long have you and Kanako-sempai been in the relationship?" Shinobu asked.

Almost in unison the other girls stopped and looked up to Keitaro waiting for him to answer with unconcealed interest.

Keitaro looked up from his plate and frowned as if trying to find the best way to answer the innocent yet implicative question from the younger girl.

Then Kanako glanced towards Shinobu and smiled, "We have been together for some time now. But we formally recognized the relationship just recently,"

It took Shinobu a few minutes to respond, "Oh,"

Keitaro smiled along and nodded.

_Just recently?_ _What exactly is that supposed to mean?_ Naru thought, staring at the couple before her with a disapproving face.

---

"Urashima,"

Keitaro, with Kanako beside him, turned to face an oddly determined looking Motoko.

"What can I do for you Motoko?" Keitaro asked, dropping the baggage to the floor ready to be place inside his room.

"I…" Motoko started but felt embarrassed on what she was about to say, especially when Keitaro's girlfriend was standing just nearby, "I… I cannot allow Kanako-san to sleep in your room with you,"

There was a moment of silence.

Keitaro's face was a question mark trying to decipher what Motoko meant.

Then it dawned on him what she was implying which caused Motoko to feel more ashamed.

"Motoko, whatever you're thinking… it's not gonna happen," Keitaro said as he turned to slide his room's door open.

"How can we be sure about that? How can we be sure that you're not going to-,"

Kanako stepped forward, "Whatever he wants to do with me is none of your business,"

Motoko froze as if stung.

Painfully stung.

"He is my boyfriend after all and whatever he has in mind for tonight is none of your concern," Kanako continued. Her voice was cold.

Motoko's jaw dropped open. She composed herself too late, her face turning beet red in embarrassment, "How can you say that Kanako-san? Even if he's your boyfriend you can't possibly think of something like that! Especially in an apartment that is full of people!"

Kanako grinned like a Cheshire cat and coolly replied, "Whether he wants me on top or bottom… it doesn't matter. Because either way… I'd surely enjoy it. And don't worry… I'll let the whole apartment know how good it feels and how many times I came,"

Motoko's face turned maroon as images of Kanako and Keitaro flew into her mind like a horn-dog's x-rated dream movie doing the wild thing.

Keitaro sighed, seeing Motoko's reaction, "Motoko… Kana-chan is just kidding. We're not going to do that, okay? If you really don't trust what I say then by all means, sleep with us,"

Now Motoko's mind was filled with Kanako, Keitaro and HER doing the wild thing. With whips too.

She suddenly has this very strong urge to go to the toilet.

"Eeeep!" Motoko clasped her mouth and mumbled, "It's okay… no need Urashima … I uhm…. Uhm… need to go to the toilet. And uhm… I'll go get shower… uhm really, really cold shower,"

Kanako and Keitaro frowned.

"You sure you're okay Motoko?" Keitaro asked.

Motoko backed away and replied, "I'm going now. I need to get my threesome-,"

"Huh?"

"-I mean… some… some shower. Gotta go now… gotta check foreplay… I mean… whips… no wait… I mean-," Motoko struggled for a moment. Then she took off.

Kanako and Keitaro stood there with their faces in complete confusion.

Kanako turned to Keitaro and asked, "What's up with her?"

Keitaro shrugged, "Dunno,"

---

"Don't you think you over did it with Motoko?" Keitaro asked as he relaxed himself within Kanako's expert hands.

Kanako didn't reply but instead continued rubbing Keitaro's… back, releasing tension on his muscles. She could feel that he was slowly giving in to the feeling and she knew that soon he would fall asleep. She felt good doing this to him. And she wished that they could stay like this forever.

"She deserves it," Kanako answered after a while.

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't like her," she continued.

"Huh?" Keitaro mumbled. He knew that whenever Kanako say something like that it only meant that there was competition. And from his experience, she was never wrong. From his memories, when she said she doesn't like a girl, it usually meant that the girl was after him one way or the other. And hearing this from her puzzled him.

"You're joking, right?"

Kanako shook her head like a little girl, "Nope. You're living with perverts Kei-kun. I can't believe they haven't jumped on you already,"

Keitaro closed his eyes again and laughed, "That's impossible. I mean… I've only been here less than six months and all I got was daily punishment. And mind you they are not the usual punishment… I've been slashed, punched, kicked, ridden on, electrocuted and the lot… and all because I accidentally bumped into them, slipped on them and walk in on them which by the way are true accidents. And seriously… I didn't know that living with girls was such a bad luck for me. I am not usually like this. I never had this kind of bad luck before,"

"And you're not. You're not clumsy. You're the most graceful man I ever known," Kanako started kneading Keitaro shoulders and received a pleasured groan. She smiled, "Have you ever thought that maybe they are purposely pushing themselves to you or on you and then making you think that it was your fault?"

Keitaro looked up towards the hole on his ceiling and wondered, _why is it that every time I go up there it's the only time that Naru has to change clothes? Why is it that even though I explicitly announced that I would be cleaning the bath, they all have to take a bath and not bother to tell me about it? I know Kitsune lets me cop a feel because of the rent but… now that I think about it… she's been letting me do it almost daily… as if… as if she's enjoying it._

"But that's understandable I guess," Kanako said as she reached for the towel, "Considering that you're the only male here and these girls are at the height of their hormonal stage. You know women… we don't usually display our sexual desires but if we have a chance to atleast show it… we would do so especially if it's hidden from society. Like living in an apartment away from scrutinizing eyes with a lone man they could easily manipulate,"

"So you're saying I'm just a sex toy to them," Keitaro concluded.

Kanako's eyebrows rose, "You're not pleased with that? Any other male would have jumped with joy with that revelation,"

Keitaro frowned, "Who would want to be a sex toy when I have you?"

It was Kanako's turn to blush.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Kanako reached out and hugged Keitaro, let him feel her softness, her desire.

She whispered, "How long do you think they will let us do this?"

Keitaro did not reply.

* * *

Hei there! I know it's wrong and I know it's pretty low even for me but I have to. If you are wondering… there is a point in the story somewhere. I'd let you know very soon. I didn't know that people are actually reading this kind of thing but I guess I better keep going. Just read between the lines and you'll see what I mean. I gave out some clues in here.

Any idea what's this about? Huh?

Anyway… let me know what you think. Cheers!

nivremous


	3. three

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a figment of my weird imagination. For all grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Foolish Heart**

**Three**

**---**

Keitaro found her at the end of the hallway two hours past midnight.

Motoko was fast asleep on a very uncomfortable kneeling position. Her head bowed low to the right while her hands open on each side. Her sword was perched on her left, solitary and forgotten. It seemed Motoko lost her battle with exhaustion bitterly as if she fought very hard even at the very end. Her struggle was evident. And to suffer like this just so she could guard the purity of the other female tenants from possible corruption by the only male of the apartment was both endearing and frustrating for Keitaro.

Endearing because she would selflessly put others safety and dignity before hers and equally frustrating as she would carelessly harm herself in doing so.

Keitaro sighed. He made a decision.

He lifted the sword quietly and placed it on the garter of his pajamas. Then he gently placed his arms around the sleeping girl and in one heave lifted her from the wooden floor. Keitaro was surprised to find that Motoko was not as heavy as he thought she would be and the fact that she did not react from this dangerous undertaking only deepened his concerns.

_She must have been very tired,_ Keitaro thought as he began walking towards Motoko's room, carrying her the way a groom would to his bride on their first night.

And halfway through Motoko woke up.

Her initial reaction was confusion as she blinked her bleary eyes trying to gauge where she was, moving her head from side to side.

Then her reaction turned to alarm when she realized that she was moving but not on her own will.

"Don't move too much you might make me trip. Be patient, only a few more steps and we'll get to your room,"

Motoko quickly turned to the source of the voice and found Keitaro's face very close to hers.

She felt anger rising from deep within, embarrassed to find Keitaro very close and embarrassed that an idea was forming on her head as to why Keitaro's face was very close. She whispered venomously through gritted teeth, "Urashima… what in the world are you doing?"

Keitaro did not reply but instead slid the door of Motoko's room open with his foot concentrating very hard not to unbalance himself. Once inside he gently placed Motoko on the floor. He ignored her glare as he placed her sword on the other side and started unfolding the futon. He has been the manager of the apartment for more than a few months and he knew how each girl arranged their room, considering that he cleans them atleast once every two weeks.

"I apologize if you consider it rude but I carried you here as I thought you must have been very uncomfortable sleeping like that outside," Keitaro replied eventually and walked towards Motoko.

He offered his hand to help her stand but Motoko slapped it away. Instead she stood and shakily led her way towards the prepared futon. "I don't need your help," She spat as she tucked herself inside the comfortable warmth of her bed covers.

"I know you don't," Keitaro replied as he prepared himself to leave.

"Besides… why would you help me? You have a girlfriend to look after… right?" Motoko whispered from underneath the bed covers.

Keitaro paused by the door.

Then he turned and said, "You know Motoko… I care about you a lot,"

Motoko's eyes widened. Warmth was slowly coursing through her face.

"I care about you and all the other tenants here a lot," Keitaro continued, "I don't really care what you think of me or how much you hated me. I already know that… but I care for you,"

Motoko slowly pushed her bed covers down and found Keitaro staring at the floor with a sad but gentle smile on his face.

"It's just that… it feels a lot better when someone returns that care… even though that someone is meant to-," then Keitaro sighed and a sudden forlorn look crept his once happy visage, he turned and whispered, "Good night Motoko… and I'm sorry to trouble you,"

Without another word Keitaro quietly slid Motoko's door close and left.

After a long while, Motoko whispered, "No… I'm the one who's sorry Urashima…"

---

Kitsune was surprised to find the lounge empty. She knew it was the weekend but she usually wakes up and expect the lounge to be occupied by atleast one other tenant usually sipping a tea quietly. And that particular tenant was Motoko.

_Motoko slept late and woke up late? Now that's a first,_ Kitsune thought. She lazily sat by the soft cushions and started leafing through the television guide.

Her night was quite disturbed considering that she didn't slept at all. For some odd reason she found herself waiting for something all through the night. As if she was expecting something. It was the same feeling when one sleeps alone on a love hotel filled with lovers.

That was the one simple fact that Kitsune realized by the break of dawn.

There were lovers at the Hinata apartment.

And she wasn't one of them.

Kitsune pouted, _I'm supposed to be the experienced one._

Then she heard the creak of the wood and found Motoko groggily making her way towards the kitchen, yawning all the while.

"Good morning Motoko,"

It took Motoko a few moments before she mumbled, "Gumornin,"

Kitsune perked up, "You seem a little bit tired. Didn't get any sleep at all?"

Motoko gave Kitsune a weak glare and replied, "You're to talk… you look quite worn-out too,"

Kitsune smiled, "Yep… didn't get a wink! But I'm used to this you know… from all the night outs that I've had before,"

"I'm making myself some tea… want one?" Motoko shouted from the kitchen.

"A black strong coffee would do if you don't mind,"

After several cluttering noises from the kitchen and several moments of silence and mumbled curses, Motoko returned to the lounge with two cups. Kitsune drank the coffee like the way she would with her sake while Motoko slowly sipped her cup with her eyes closed.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

Then Kitsune broke it.

"So what do you think?"

Motoko doesn't have to ask what Kitsune meant by the question. The other tenants were itching to speak their minds the night before but could not because of Keitaro and his girlfriend's presence in the apartment. And the fact that they don't know how long Keitaro's girlfriend would stay with them, they all felt overwhelmed with what was happening right before them.

Their manager brought home a girlfriend to stay with them.

The only male in an all-girl's apartment has brought home a girlfriend.

Somehow that doesn't seem right. It felt wrong.

"She seems awfully young for him," Motoko replied with her eyes still closed.

"You think so?" Kitsune mused. She stretched then said, "I was surprised that you didn't attack him last night. I was also confused when Naru didn't do anything about it either. Keitaro has been living with us for some months now and both of you have punished him for something trivial compared to what he has just done last night. Seriously Motoko, what in the world is going on with us?"

Motoko was silent.

"I mean, seriously, think about it. We have known Keitaro and we have been close to him. I mean we have some good times and bad times. We shared them all with him. He has been on the receiving end of yours and Naru's wrath. He has been experimented on with Su's inventions and I have subjected him to several black mails… but all of a sudden… I can't do them anymore… the more I think about it – you can't too… whatever it is that any of us are so comfortable doing to him before last night – they suddenly vanished," Kitsune sighed.

A complete silence passed between the two tenants.

"It's love…"

Kitsune blinked, "Eh? Did you say something Motoko?"

Motoko opened her eyes and stared in to a distance, "It's that feeling of lost I guess. We do things we want to do with Keitaro because we never knew that he has a girlfriend. I guess it is some sort of ownership that we began to label on to him. But the moment he announced he has a girlfriend… that ownership vanished. He suddenly became a stranger again. And I guess we have to cope up with the fact that we have no right to do what we wanted to do to him… because… he already belongs to someone else…"

"Motoko… you sound a little down… is that a hint of disappointment?"

There wasn't a reply.

---

Kanako found him sleeping on his side away from her.

She quietly laid the blanket on Keitaro's fetal form careful not to wake him up.

_Even in his sleep he looks alone. Was this your fate after everything that has happened? They pushed us apart and now you live your life in solitary confinement trying your best not to get involved too much with anybody because you knew nothing lasts forever. Even… us._

Kanako sighed.

_No… whatever happens I won't let them destroy whatever we have. We belong to each other. And if years of separation have made you doubtful… I will bring it back. I will make you believe again and I will put the faith back into your heart – because… I believe in us. I believe no matter what happens… we belong to each other._

Kanako leant close to Keitaro's face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Keitaro stirred and smiled in his sleep.

Then she heard a scratching noise above.

Kanako looked up and found… nothing.

"Was that a hole in the ceiling?" she whispered.

---

_What in the world am I doing?_ Naru berated herself over and over as she tried to compose herself.

She didn't know whether Kanako saw her or not but she knew she managed to slide the board back in time. Either way she felt very uncomfortable doing what she just did a few moments ago. She wasn't really intending to spy on Keitaro and Kanako. She just wanted to—

_Exactly what am I trying to do?_

She wasn't able to sleep the whole night. All night she was contemplating and bitterly debating within herself whether she should move and sleep somewhere else. The simple fact that there were lovers just below her own room made her screen crawl. But part of her was oddly curious as to how Keitaro treat his girlfriend.

She has to admit that she felt annoyed and jealous. That constant question inside her head kept on ringing – _why not me? Why not me? Why not me? Why not me?_

She returned to her futon and felt a tear trace her cheeks, "It felt like… I'm being abandoned… again…"

---

Kanako wore light clothing for the day.

She knew exactly what could turn her boyfriend on and she smiled to the prospect of his blushing and bumbling reactions. She skipped happily towards the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. And on her way down to the hall she saw Kitsune and Motoko by the lounge, drinking quietly.

And when Motoko glanced her way, a small "eep" came out from her mouth.

Kanako noticed Motoko's tensed reaction which made her smile like a Cheshire cat about to play with her prey.

Kanako turned towards the lounge and regarded the two with the smile creepily shining from her face, "Hello there Kitsune… Motoko,"

Motoko seemed to have shrunk a few inches smaller, avoiding Kanako's intense stare and creepy grin.

"How's your first morning here _missus _Urashima?" Kitsune chirped in.

Kanako grinned wider like a wild cat and replied, "Pretty good Kitsune considering that I enjoyed my first night in here,"

Kitsune blinked and grinned as well, "Really? Tell me about it… how many times?"

Motoko choked on her tea cup and sputtered, "Kit… Kitsune!"

"Well…,"

"By the way… has Keitaro tried diving?"

"Huh? What do you mean by diving?"

"You know… diving… you know when a guy goes down and---," Kitsune made several gestures.

It took Kanako a while to fully understand what Kitsune was trying to say and when she did, her face burned furious red. An image of Keitaro doing exactly what Kitsune was describing made her feel faint. _Would he even like doing that?_ Kanako thought as she fanned herself to cool down the sudden warmth all over her body.

"I… uh… I… I don't think Kei-kun tried that before but… uh… I think… uh…," Kanako coughed, _unbelievable… this girl is totally unbelievable!_

Kitsune's feral grinned became wider, "I bet that would make you scream loud!"

Kanako gulped, _I can't believe she's actually suggesting Kei-kun go down and li-_--

"Kitsune-sempai… what do you mean by diving?" A question suddenly rang behind them.

---

Keitaro was awakened by his own thunderous sneezes. He sat up, blinked and gave a loud yawn before sneezing again.

He looked around and wondered whether Kanako was preparing breakfast for them. He stood and wore something light for the day as he felt it would be another warm summer day. He has arranged a day with Shinobu to go shopping for groceries and he reckoned that there was nothing to cook for this morning. He sneezed again and groaned, _what is wrong with me?_ He thought as he lumbered out of his room towards the kitchen.

On his way down the stairs he found the girls gathered in the lounge room.

The first thing he noted that made him worry was that Motoko's eyes were round and swirling while her mouth was open and drooling. He has a feeling that she passed out moments ago.

This sight made him sigh.

Whatever Kanako and Kitsune were talking about – it was definitely not good.

"Settle down girls… you're traumatizing Motoko," Keitaro said as he approached Shinobu at the bottom of the stairs.

Then Shinobu turned to him with big round sparkling inquisitive eyes and asked, "Sempai… what does diving mean? How can you dive into a girl and make her scream?"

Keitaro's face turned into a human question mark.

Then suddenly a hand shot into the air.

"I know! I know! I know how can Keitaro dive into a girl and make her scream! He should push the girl's le---," Motoko was screaming like a madwoman, her eyes still swirling and mouth splattering spit all over the lounge when Kitsune lunged and pinned her down to the table while Kanakogagged her mouth.

Then Kitsune and Kanako smiled at Keitaro innocently as if nothing special was happening.

Keitaro sighed and asked, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight… well… uhm… I'm going to the market with Shinobu to buy some groceries. Do you want to come?"

Kanako only shook her head with her creepy smile pasted across her face.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Keitaro then turned to Shinobu, "Ready Shinobu? Do you have the list with you?"

Shinobu smiled and replied, "Yes… I was waiting for you,"

"Let's go then… okay Kana-chan, Kitsune… we'll be back soon. I apologize but you have to forgo breakfast for now… we'll get back as soon as we can so we could prepare a decent lunch to compensate,"

---

Kitsune and Kanako breathed a sigh of relief when they couldn't hear Keitaro and Shinobu's footsteps anymore as the two disappeared from sight.

"What in the hell is wrong with this girl?" Kanako said with irritation as she released her hold on Motoko's mouth, shaking her hand vigorously to remove the drool that pooled on her palm. She huffed disgustingly and wiped her hand on the swordswoman's shirt.

Kitsune scratched her head, "Geez… Motoko… what got in to you?"

Then Kanako glared at Kitsune and stammered, "And where the hell did you get that diving idea from anyway?"

"Aw… come on Kana-chan! I just want to give you more tips so Keitaro could please you more!"

Kanako reddened and replied haltingly, "Kei… Kei… Kei-kun pleasures me enough!"

Motoko passed out again.

Then a knock on the door echoed.

A shadow loomed before the three girls on the lounge.

Then a gasp was heard.

Kitsune looked up and smiled, "Hey Haruka!"

Kanako froze.

Haruka's response was equally shocked, "Ka… Kana-chan?"

Kitsune furrowed her brow and asked, "So! You already met Keitaro's girlfriend?"

A moment of silence passed by.

Then Haruka turned to Kitsune and frowned, "Keitaro's girlfriend?"

At that moment, Kanako turned and faced Haruka with determination and replied, "Yes Haruka-san. I'm Keitaro's girlfriend,"

* * *

Hello there everyone! I am deeply sorry for the delay of this chapter. I have been busy with work and Uni. I just finished the enrolment so I managed to snuck in a few paragraphs and dialogues to complete the chapter so I could post it today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have.

So where do we go from here? I dunno. Just stay a little bit longer to see how it would turn out.

Any idea what's going on?

Let me know what you think.

Hoping to see you next chapter! Cheers!

nivremous


	4. four

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a figment of my weird imagination. For all grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Foolish Heart**

**Four**

**---**

"Where is she?" the voice was cold and unforgiving.

A sudden intensity grew in the air like a heavy foreboding that gloomed one's heart. But the sound of the voice was not evil. It sounded more like desperate longing. And beneath its dark passion was a deep resentment to a past long gone.

Mistakes of the past should not be allowed to happen again.

A female voice replied from the darkness of the chamber, "We have received reports that she was last seen in Japan, my lord,"

The momentary silence was heavy.

"Japan…"

"Yes, my lord. The origin… the origin of her suffering,"

A shadow loomed before the high ornate glass windows and beyond the dark clouds a storm was brewing. There was a sudden strike of lightning and the shadow's eyes glimmered. They were the eyes of a hunter.

Indeed… mistakes of the past should not be allowed to happen again.

---

Keitaro shivered.

He felt goose bumps all over his body. But he dismissed that to the cool summer breeze. Despite the sudden rattle of his heart he smiled and took in the surrounding. He never thought that leaving the Hinata Apartments for a while would make him feel better despite events that occurred recently.

_She made me feel better. I guess that's for the good… but how long? She's right. How long will they let us stay like this?_ Keitaro mused as he shifted the weight of the grocery bags from one arm to another.

He glanced beside him and found a very cheerful Shinobu humming quietly.

He has deduced that Shinobu probably has a slight infatuation with him like a minor adoration. He deduced that she sees him more like an older brother like most girls of her age and he considered this a good thing. Although he could not muster the fact that he was considered as a role model by his younger charge, he was unsure whether he would be able to fulfill the role at all for such an impressionable age.

_I had a younger sister once. A long time ago_,Keitaro thought sadly, _but all that suddenly changed._

And Keitaro has never been so wrong in his life.

"Sempai?"

Keitaro was derailed from his thoughts and smiled down on his companion, "What is it Shinobu?"

Shinobu smiled.

Then she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

A cold draft of air passed over Keitaro's next. He could not help but sweat a little from the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Shinobu grinned wider and whispered, "About that diving thing…"

"Huh?"

Keitaro suddenly found himself surrounded by trees. He was too busy musing that he did not notice Shinobu leading him to a secluded and abandoned area of a park. The voices of the people outside were faint. It was as if the very trees themselves were closing any chance of escape or from any prying eyes.

"Shinobu what do you mean-,"

Keitaro's last image was a pair of creamy white legs.

---

Naru could not concentrate. Her body alarms of something extremely perverted. And the most confusing part was that this feeling this time was not directed at Keitaro. She felt as if _he_ was the victim this time. She suddenly felt fearsome for her supposedly estranged lover of extremely confusing love and hate relationship.

_Someone's being so perverted with my Keitaro!_

Naru paused.

_My Keitaro? Where did that come from?_

Ever since the arrival of Keitaro's _girlfriend_, she was unable to control herself. In her head there were voices telling her to act and listen to her heart. However, unfortunately pride gets in the way. It was as if the world has turned against her. In addition, the most alarming question keeps popping inside her head like a broken radio playing a song repeatedly - _do you want him? Do you want him? Do you want him? Do you want him?_

And she was afraid of what she would answer.

_You know you want him._

"OH COME ON!" Naru shouted at the empty room. She screamed more to herself hoping to clear her mind.

_I don't know what game you're playing Keitaro but it's definitely pissing me off_,Naru thought, _and what is she to you anyway? Is Kanako really your girlfriend? How can a beautiful young girl like her be your girlfriend? You can never have a girl like her because you are a perverted sonofa-_

The phone has been ringing for a while now.

"WILL SOMEBODY GET THAT?" Naru shouted again poking her head out of her room.

Nobody answered.

And the phone kept ringing.

Fuming, Naru stomped through the hallway telling herself that she would berate the very first person she meet on the way. And she has already decided that she would pummel the living crap out of that person if that one person happened to be Keitaro. Girlfriend or no, she would beat him to a pulp and hopefully his girlfriend would see the kind of a wuss that he was.

She did not meet anybody on the way.

She picked up the phone, "Gosh, where in the world is everybody. It's suddenly empty in here… Hello? Hinata residence… yes…"

Naru reached for a paper, "I'm sorry but Keitaro is not around. May I take a message?"

And she almost dropped the phone after what she heard.

---

Kitsune waved at them when she saw them climbing their way towards the Hinata apartments.

Keitaro was blushing bright red and all the while kept wiping his mouth while Shinobu beside him was running breathlessly. For some reason for Kitsune this seemed to reek of something very "illegal". She approached the two. Keitaro was so busy blushing and wiping his mouth that he almost bumped into her.

"Hey what's with you?" Kitsune asked.

Keitaro looked up and whispered, "It was a bit salty,"

"Huh?"

"Kitsune-san! Can you please help us carry the grocery bags?" Shinobu suddenly appeared behind Keitaro, jumping all the while.

_Odd, _"Er… sure," Kitsune answered taking the two bags then she turned to Keitaro again, quickly dismissing Shinobu's "hyper" temperament, "By the way Keitaro Haruka just got back,"

Whatever Keitaro was thinking at that moment it suddenly disappeared. His mood suddenly darkened.

Kitsune could not help but step back a little. And oddly enough, she suddenly started thinking whether it was a good idea to tell him of her arrival. Because of this, she decided not to tell how Haruka reacted when she met Kanako. It was very odd. It was as if Haruka knew Kanako. Not unless…

_Maybe Haruka has met Kanako before… and maybe she does not approve of Kanako?_ Kitsune thought, "She's in the-,"

"-in the teahouse right?" Keitaro continued for her, "I'm afraid you have to get these bags to the kitchen. I'll be back in a while,"

Without another word Keitaro handed the bags to Kitsune and headed towards the teahouse.

"What's that about?" Kitsune whispered.

Then she looked down at Shinobu who was silenced but Keitaro's sudden change of mood.

"By the way Shinobu… you're glowing. Did something happen?"

Shinobu blushed deep red but could not hide her smile.

---

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka asked for what seemed to be the tenth time, "Do you know what's going to happen if they ever find out that you're here?"

Silence.

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you tell any of us? What in the world is going on? Why don't you say something Kanako?" Haruka continued.

"She has nothing to say to you," A voice answered by the door.

"She's here because I brought her here," Keitaro walked towards Kanako and placed his arms around her. Kanako sighed and felt safe.

Haruka regarded Keitaro for a while and asked, "You know the consequences of what you're doing right?"

Keitaro never batted an eyelid and answered quickly, "I do,"

Then Haruka sighed, "You should have told me. How long has this been going on?"

Kanako smiled a little and answered, "For a while now. I… you see… I-,"

"She belongs here Haruka," Keitaro said with finality.

"And do you think they'll let you?"

Keitaro did not answer. He whispered after a while, "We'll find a way… somehow,"

It was a long time before anybody said anything. The teahouse suddenly became gloomier.

Haruka stood and whispered, "I cannot promise anything but I'll try. I'll try to hold them off if it comes to that. But I don't think that what you're doing is right," then she headed for the back where the kitchen was.

Keitaro and Kanako stood there for a while. Then they bowed and said, "Thank you,"

And as Keitaro led Kanako towards the door, Haruka called out for him, "Keitaro…"

Keitaro looked back.

"I know how you feel. But you can't change the world with it. That's just how it is. Sometimes the best way to survive is to work around it. Are you really that prepared to give it all up for just that?" Haruka asked. Her eyes were pleading.

It took a while before Keitaro answered, "Yes. It's all worth it. My life may mean nothing to them at least it means something to her,"

"Very well… take good care of each other,"

"Thank you Haruka-san,"

---

"You look worried," Keitaro said as he joined Kanako on to the stone steps.

Kanako tried to smile and asked, "Shouldn't we? It's starting to happen now,"

"I know. Well… we have gone this far. We might as well ride it through,"

Keitaro held out his hand and Kanako took it.

Like a groom walking his bride they headed towards the Hinata Apartments.

---

Motoko was the last to get the message. She barely understood what Kaolla was saying but from the tone of her voice and the actions of her body, it was something serious. It was also the first time she has seen Kaolla react that way. Innocent looking as she wanted to show herself to everybody her eyes could not hide the depth of her understanding. And Motoko could see right through it.

_Something bothered you Kaolla,_ Motoko thought as she walked towards the meeting place where they usually gather when Keitaro was not around.

And the time of such meeting also heightened its importance.

_Why hold a meeting now? Keitaro will be coming back soon with his girlfriend. This is very unusual indeed, _Motoko thought as she regarded the dimly lit room.

Then she saw them.

Kitsune, Shinobu and Kaolla sitting close to each other they're faces showing the same confusion and worry that Motoko felt. And in front of them was Naru.

Naru's face was that of a shocked look and a dignified one. It was a look of someone who has been shown something very offending and could not tell anybody of what she saw because it was too embarrassing to say. She knew something. And that something bothered her to the point that she has to let everybody know, and let them know quickly.

It was unlike Naru to be bothered this easily

Motoko joined them and sat on her usual place.

Then Naru stomped her hand on the tatami floor.

"You guys should know this," Naru whispered.

"What is this about Naru-sempai?" Shinobu asked tentatively.

"It's about Keitaro's girlfriend-,"

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay. I have no excuses other than the fact that I'm simply… just busy. Let me state my case. I'm a full time University student and I'm also working full time. So I only have small free time for myself. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I'm setting the arena as the story is about to roll into one big… event. Well not as big as you might think but big enough for me. I'm hoping that you'll be there when it starts rolling. 

Go Kanako and Keitaro!

For those that I might have offended, I'm sorry again. I know… this story is sooooo wrong.

Anyway, I'll post the next chapter sooner. Just tell me what you think. Or… do you have an idea what in the hell is going on? Hang around… I'll tell ya!

Cheers!

nivremous


	5. five

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a figment of my weird imagination. For all grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Foolish Heart**

**Five**

**---**

"But that can't be Naru-sempai. It doesn't make any sense,"

It was Shinobu who reacted first a long while after Naru repeated of the conversation she had with Keitaro's mother over the phone.

"Shinobu's right. Are you sure it was Keitaro's mother? It could be some sort of a prank," Motoko added finally recovering from what Naru revealed. And that revelation does not sit well on her mind. If Naru's story was to be taken seriously then she was implying that Keitaro and Kanako were… _siblings_?

Naru slammed the tatami floor again and said with venomous tone, "It makes a lot of sense," there was a hint of malice in her eyes, "Keitaro Urashima is a vile… despicable… the lowest form of human life form… perverted son of excrement pedophile! A monster so deprived that he would use his own _flesh and blood_ to quench his distorted fantasies,"

There was a long eerie silence.

"You know Naru…" Kitsune was beginning to feel really worried about her best friend that she involuntary moved backward, away from Naru, "I know Keitaro's a clutz and clumsy and clueless at best but I'm pretty sure he's not that kind of guy… I mean… come on… it's Keitaro we're talking about here!"

Naru turned to Kitsune with bloodshot eyes and grinned like a madwoman who had spent her first night in a loony ward, "What is this Kitsune? Are you actually defending that monster? Think of what he might have done! Think! He's own _little sister!_ Doing this and that… ALL NIGHT LONG!" and Naru laughed like a madwoman who escaped that same loony ward; spit flying all over the place.

"Geez… I dunno what you're thinking about Naru but I bet it's sicker than what Keitaro could even HOPE to imagine…" Kitsune moved her seating further away from an insanely laughing Naru.

"In any case it would only be sensible to speak to Keitaro first before judging him," Motoko said amidst the loud laughing noise at the background.

Shinobu who was cupping her ears and wiping away spit from her arm replied, "Yes. Keitaro-sempai must have a reason. He should have told us but he didn't. It is only reasonable to find out what is happening directly from him,"

"I agree!" Su raised her hand in agreement while measuring Naru's wide open mouth who was still laughing crazily.

Then the laughter suddenly stopped.

All of the girls turned to Naru.

Naru raised her head. Then smiled like a Cheshire cat about to prowl a prey and whispered, "Yes… my friends… we will find out what that demented sonofabitch is up to!" then she stood with a raised fist of justice, "WE WILL CONFRONT HIM!"

"Uhm… Naru-sempai… just promise us you won't do anything rash… okay?" Shinobu asked tentatively.

And she received a chilling response, "Oh no Shinobu… I won't do anything rash…"

Then the crazy laughter started again.

---

"Did you hear that?" Keitaro paused at the front lawn of the Hinata Apartments.

"Huh?" Kanako asked, bewildered.

"I thought I heard an insane laughter somewhere,"

"Nah… don't worry about it. It's probably some sick perverted bastard thinking of some really depraved fantasies," Kanako replied shaking her head.

"Now I hear someone's choking,"

Ignoring it Keitaro started towards the house but he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Kanako holding his shirt while looking at the darkening skies with the stars starting to emerge, fighting back the brightness of the setting sun.

"It's beautiful,"

Keitaro nodded.

"It's been a long time since we both looked at the stars like this. What do you feel Keitaro? Please tell me. What do you feel standing next to me looking at the same stars we have looked up to when we were still kids," Kanako's voice was filled with longing. Longing of the past she wished never ended.

Keitaro placed his arm around Kanako's shoulder and drew her closer to him. He replied, "I feel exactly the same way. I feel free. I feel happy. I feel content,"

"Would you… will you… do anything for that same feeling?" Kanako whispered. Her voice barely audible almost as if she was asking herself, fearful of the answer she might receive.

"Yes," Keitaro answered without hesitation. He answered with full determination.

Kanako sighed, "You are far stronger than I am Keitaro,"

"I don't think so. And I'm pretty sure that whatever we are about to face… I will be more of a hindrance or a liability. I'll try not to get in your way Kanako. But I'll be by your side and I'll never let them take you away from me. Not again…"

After a long while Keitaro whispered, "Let's go…"

And Kanako nodded.

_Please stars above. Protect us. Protect what we have._

---

"We know what you're up to Keitaro,"

It was Naru standing at the base of the stairway.

Keitaro felt something different the moment he stepped inside the lounge room. There was an odd intensity in the air and it was disturbingly heavy. He could see Naru standing right directly in front of him. He also just noticed now that Motoko was behind Kanako with her hand at the hilt of the sword. She has not drawn it but her stance was that of a preparation as if she was blocking the door outside. Then by the kitchen door Kitsune was leaning on the frame. And her face was unreadable.

All exits blocked.

_What is this? Some sort of an interrogation routine?_ Keitaro thought.

Then Keitaro ignored all the alarm bells and went straight to the stairs just beside Naru.

"I'm talking to you, you pervert," Naru hissed again.

Now this time it was unmistakable.

And the venom in Naru's voice ticked Keitaro. It was an anger Keitaro does not recognize. It has been a long time since he had felt this way. Suddenly losing control but Naru's voice has all the contempt one would need for a challenge.

Keitaro might have been a failure in passing the Tokyo University exams but he could not take the fact that he would labeled so openly in front of the person he love. Not anymore. It has gone far enough.

Slowly, Keitaro faced Naru and whispered, "I'm sorry Naru but I don't have time to play games right now. So please enlighten me with whatever you have in mind because I really enjoy being called what I am not,"

Naru was taken aback. It was not the respond she was expecting. She was used to the usual bumbling response but now… Keitaro was collected. She could see the seriousness on his face and she could also see sharpness in his eyes. And she took notice of what she was looking at as a whole: Keitaro standing in front of her, facing HER. His right hand holding Kanako's who's got her other hand resting on Keitaro's shoulders like an embrace.

_They look so good with each other_, Naru thought but something else boomed inside her head. _THEY ARE BROTHERS AND SISTERS! THAT IS WRONG!_

Then anger and determination shot right back into Naru's will.

She grimaced and moved closer to Keitaro's face, whispered, "You love doing perverted things with your own sister, you swine…"

Needless to say everybody else was holding their breath.

And it took a long while before Keitaro replied.

Simply because Keitaro was willing all his discipline to stop his free hand from slapping Naru's smug face silly.

"You don't know what you're talking about,"

Then without another word Keitaro turned and proceeded towards the first step of the stairs.

And that's when Keitaro felt the sudden swoosh of air around him. For some odd reason Keitaro felt a strong sense of deja-vu. And so he turned and found himself staring at Naru's maximum rage with her face contorted with so much fury and her hand high back up in the air behind her ready to give what all of the tenants of the Hinata Apartments dubbed as the Naru-punch.

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU MONSTER!" Naru screamed as she launched on to her well known Power Naru Punch.

Naru's fist traveled in a speed of light with so much power around it that it glowed. Hurtling like a comet towards a helpless planet about to be destroyed to bits.

Keitaro was rooted on the spot. Fear paralyzed him on the ground. His mind running a thousand mile every microsecond:

_RUN DAMMIT RUN! But wow look at her fist glow! Freaking hell! I haven't seen anything like it! I mean come on… look at that! Can anyone even imagine something like that? Her fist is GLOWING! Man… I wonder if this is how a mosquito feels flying straight into a mosquito light repellant. Hang on… this glowing fist will hit my face! Geez… I wonder if I can afford plastic surgery… and if I break my nose or parts of my skull… maybe I can ask doctors to re-arrange it. How about David Hasselhoff's face huh? I wonder if they will let me look like David Hasselhoff. O yeah! Hey wait! This glowing thing may actually kill me! Dang! I have to run flashes of my life ---- flashes of life running ---- er… that's it? Well it's certainly very short. Did I have sex last night? O yeah I did. Now… if I could only convince Kana-chan to let Mutsumi be part of our Nurse-Patient foreplay… now that would be GOOD! If I survive this… maybe I can ask Kanako at the hospital… o man… she certainly won't refuse right? I mean… I may be dying here! Wow! So all I have to do is hold long enough up to the hospital and pop the question --- are you up for threesome? But… what would be Mutsumi's role? Do I have time to nosebleed? Nah…_

It was at the part wherein Keitaro was imagining what role Mutsumi would play on their threesome with Kanako that he involuntary closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Then strong wind gusted on Keitaro's face.

…_I know! I know! Mutsumi can be the OTHER nurse… hehehe… one patient… two nurses! NOW THAT'S SIZZLING! Hang on… my face is still intact! That's weird… O MAN! DID I JUST DIE SUDDENLY? NO THREESOME! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Then Keitaro opened his eyes and found something very astonishing.

Kanako's left hand was holding Naru's right fist.

Then all of a sudden Kanako's left long sleeves ripped apart and disintegrated. The clothing material was unable to hold the impact force of Naru's fist on Kanako's hand. But Kanako was unfazed and never left Naru's deadly gaze.

A long heavy silence crept in the lounge area. Motoko and Kitsune stared open mouthed and speechless at what they had just seen. The same thought running on their minds ----_ Kanako stopped the Naru-punch! Impossible!_

"What are you doing?' Naru asked without moving an inch.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kanako replied the same way.

"I'm doing this protect you,"

Kanako frowned, "I certainly don't remember asking YOU to protect me,"

Naru's eye-brow twitched, "I get it… you're on his side because you have been corrupted by that pervert,"

"You know… that habit of yours of judging people is very unbecoming of you Naru Narusegawa," Then with one movement Kanako pushed Naru's fist away and punched it.

Naru was thrown off the floor with her fist throbbing in pain. Kitsune managed to catch her before hitting the wooden ground.

"Keitaro is right. You don't know what you're talking about," Kanako said as she stood tall before the kneeling form of Kitsune and Naru. Then a blade made itself present. Motoko placed herself between Kanako and Kitsune holding Naru.

Kanako regarded Motoko and went into a stance.

"I see. I can see from your fighting stance that you are an experienced martial artist. Therefore I don't have to hold back," Motoko said as she raised her sword eye level on a stabbing position, "But before I engage you on a duel. I have only one question to Keitaro. Keitaro… why the pretense?"

Keitaro was still recovering from the massive shock and realization that he would not able to ask Kanako for a threesome. But then he recovered quickly with a parting thought, _hey… maybe I could get hurt anytime during this fight… STOP THAT!_

"Because I loved her and she belongs here," Keitaro answered, "Kanako is my step-sister. We are not related by blood. Then a year ago her true family took her away from me. They took her away without even letting me see her the last time. They took her away just like that regardless of what she might feel," then a glance to Kanako, "And she returned to me two weeks ago. That's why I have to leave for two weeks. And yes… she loved me the same way I loved her,"

It took a while for Motoko to digest what she just heard.

"Then you will risk everything just for that feeling? Why go through it at all? You were siblings!"

"We're not," Kanako replied this time, "I loved Keitaro. We tried to separate ourselves but what I felt grew. And it kept on growing. That's why I could not bare the fact that I would be separated from him. He is the only kind soul I have ever since I was abandoned. And I am grateful for that,"

Slowly, Motoko lowered her sword. _I understand now._

"BULLSHIT!"

Everyone turned to Naru who was now standing with her left hand holding her red throbbing right hand.

"Do you think we'll just believe this crap?"

Naru stepped forward.

Motoko turned to Naru, "Naru-sempai it's enough. I know it's a little far-fetched but still we have to give them the benefit of a doubt-,"

"YOU'LL DIE KEITARO FOR PERVERTING YOUR OWN LITTLE SISTER!" Naru screamed maniacally about to pounce disregarding Motoko and Kanako right in front of her. She was like a cat trapped and nowhere to run but still mad enough to jump off the fence.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING NARU-SEMPAI!"

"Huh?"

Everyone turned at the top of the stairs.

And they found Shinobu holding a frying pan with Su riding her low-flying mecha-tama.

"I believe Keitaro-sempai. He's the kindest person I know," Shinobu continued her resolute firm, "And sacrificing everything for love is more than a reason enough. They loved each other Naru-sempai… don't you get that? Can't you see? And besides-,"

"WHAT? YOU TURN AGAINST ME FOR THAT PERVERT!" Naru shouted, "WE'LL SKIN THIS PERVERT ALIVE TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!"

"-AND BESIDES KEITARO-SEMPAI KNOW HOW TO USE HIS TONGUE!" Shinobu shouted back ignoring Naru's threats.

That comment turned everyone into a human question mark.

Except for Motoko.

"WHAT! YOU EXPERIENCED DIVING BEFORE ME!" shouted Motoko red-faced.

Now everyone turned a frown look at Motoko.

"Uhm… Motoko," Kanako whispered, "You're nose is bleeding,"

For a long time nobody moved.

Motoko closed her open mouth. Then she bowed and closed her eyes. She reached for a handkerchief and slowly wiped her nose clean. Then she looked up at Shinobu at the top of the stairs again and shouted, "WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN BY THAT SHINOBU? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

It took a while for everybody to pick themselves up.

Then Keitaro turned to Kanako.

And he nodded.

Then they ran towards the top of the stairs.

"What the-," Naru's last words as clouds of dust filled the void before her. And after she dusted herself off Keitaro, Kanako, Shinobu and Su have already disappeared.

This only infuriated Naru more.

"AFTER THEM!"

And the chase was on.

* * *

I was grinning silly the whole time I wrote this chapter. Hello guys! I am really sorry for the delay. I was really busy because this is my last semester in University so I have to do lots of work. Anyway… this story is about to end very soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I laughed myself off writing it. The story just hit me on a train ride to work. Wow… things you can think of while staring at a school girl's short skirt ---- er… that's not what I meant. 

Anyway… let me know what you think. I would appreciate any reviews.

See ya next chapter!

Cheers!

nivremous


	6. six

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a figment of my weird imagination. For all grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Foolish Heart**

**Six**

**---**

They heard the door open for the second time. This time the door stayed open for a full minute. Then a huffed grunt before the door slammed closed again.

Keitaro sighed relief then turned to the collection of girls that surrounded him.

Kanako was sitting next to him while Shinobu and Su were cross-legged right in front. Their eyes conveyed a mixture of anxiety and excitement not knowing when their hunter would finally catch up with them.

…and we all know that we're not talking about just plain old hunters out for a kill here but a trio of extremely horny women.

…and we all know that nothing could be more dangerous than horny women out to get you.

…and we all know what they'll do once they caught up with you – they'll hold you down, then gag your mouth with their underwear, then they'll start stripping you down to your knickers, then they'll grab your balls and su-

"Ehem!" Keitaro coughed then glared at the readers especially at the writer.

"Sempai…" Shinobu whispered, keeping her voice low, "How long do you think we'll be able to hide in this room,"

"I'm not sure Shinobu. I'm pretty sure that one of them will find us eventually. It's only a matter of time. My only prayer is that that person won't be Motoko," Keitaro replied darkly.

Shinobu could not help but nod in agreement.

Kanako frowned, "Motoko? But I thought Motoko understands our situation. Didn't she say before that we should be given the benefit of the doubt? I think we should worry about Naru,"

Keitaro shook his head, "No… I think we should worry about Motoko more. Well… you'll know why soon enough,"

Kanako sighed in defeat.

"Don't you worry Kanako! My room is sound proofed pretty well because of these trees!" Su said cheerfully waving her hand towards several grown trees around her.

"Now that you mention it… I have no idea how you managed to get your room to grow trees. And how in the world do you manage to keep these trees alive in this cramped room? It's a jungle here!" Kanako commented looking around with eyes filled with wonder.

Su huffed proudly and replied, "It's a family trade secret you know! Aside from inventing the most incredible machines in the world because of the brilliant scientist that I am, my family has learned the secrets to harness the complex yet awarding skill of growing plants at about any place in the world! Heck, I can grow a tree in your head if you want me to!"

"Uhm… no thanks…"

Su frowned, "Oh come on! Will you let me experiment it a bit at least? Don't you want a ready banana you could pull from the top of your head all the time?"

"Really… no thanks…"

"Oh I see… is that because you already have a banana to eat every night?" Su whispered conspiratorially and glanced at Keitaro who was currently busy checking the door frame, clueless at what was happening just behind him.

Kanako turned red.

She stammered "Wha-- what!"

Su placed her hand behind her head and shouted, "Does Keitaro's banana taste yummy Kanako?"

Kanako quickly grabbed Su and covered her mouth then she glanced at Keitaro who was now staring at them with a concerned look. "Everything okay there?" Keitaro asked, bewildered a little.

"Ehehehehe… everything is fine here," Kanako replied with a fake smile while Su was struggling underneath her.

"Uhm… Kanako... Su's turning blue," Shinobu whispered.

"Ooops… sorry," Kanako quickly released Su.

Su gasped for air.

She turned to Kanako with an injured look and said, "Fine… if you don't want to share Keitaro's banana that badly then I wish you gag on it!"

Kanako turned redder if that's even possible.

"Su! It's not nice to wish someone to gag on their banana," Shinobu scolded Su who now has her back on Kanako. Then Shinobu turned to Kanako and said, "I'm sorry about that Kanako… Su is a little bit serious when it comes to bananas,"

Kanako raised an eyebrow, "You don't say. I wouldn't have guessed it,"

"And the thing is… Keitaro-sempai's banana was her favorite,"

That one comment didn't sit well with Kanako. Her eyebrow twitched.

Kanako slowly raised a fist and asked seething, "What do you mean by Keitaro's _banana_?"

Shinobu smiled and turned to Keitaro who now have his head on the floor of the doorframe listening intently for any footstep from the hallway. She continued, "I don't know where Keitaro-sempai is getting his bananas from but every time he brings a bunch of them home, Su would literally finish all of them in one sitting. I know Su loves her bananas but she loves eating Keitaro's bananas even more,"

Kanako mellowed a little, "I see…"

"I don't know but I think the fact that Keitaro-sempai is kind enough to bring home a bunch of bananas for someone I guess is one thing that makes these fruits enjoyable to eat," Shinobu then turned to Kanako with a smile, "Don't you think so?"

Kanako smiled back and sighed.

She then crawled towards Su and whispered gently, "I'm sorry Su. I didn't mean to be selfish. You can have some of Keitaro's bananas okay?"

Su turned with a smile and replied, "Wow thanks Kana-chan! You would really let me have Keitaro's banana?"

Kanako nodded with a smile.

Then Su asked, "So how about Keitaro's balls? Which one do you usually have, the right or left? Can I have the right one?"

"WHAT!?!"

"GET DOWN!" Keitaro shouted.

He quickly jumped and held the three girls close to the ground as the dreaded noise rang through the entire room. It was a sharp noise of a sword being drawn in a lightning speed. The air around it making a swooping sound that made the very ground tremble.

Then a scream – **"AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"**

A tremendous gust of wind blasted through the room completely disintegrating the door and the whole doorframe. The force of the blast forced the trees to bend outwards creating a rift in the middle directly into the path of four figures huddled to the ground.

Keitaro raised his head and found a long shadow looming over them from the far end where the door used to be.

It was Motoko with her sword unsheathed.

Kanako looked up as well and whispered breathlessly, "You weren't kidding about Motoko,"

"No I wasn't kidding about Motoko," Keitaro replied with despair.

A long silence crept into the suddenly bright room.

Then Motoko pointed her sword towards the figures on the ground a few feet in front of her, "Give it up. There is nowhere else to run,"

Keitaro was about to reply when he was suddenly dragged behind.

"OVER HERE!"

Keitaro's view was suddenly of dark walls around him. He felt like he was sliding backwards and because of the way he was dragged in he couldn't see where he was falling into. All he knew was that the girls were behind him. And curiously enough… they weren't screaming. Because to be honest, Keitaro was close to screaming his head off like a girl's first night at a men's prison.

---

A shadow loomed beneath the darkness of the sky. A sudden glimmer of metal glistened across the pitch black surrounding. The figure moved stealthily across the front yard of the Hinata Apartments blending itself in the gathering night.

Then a scream was heard inside the apartment that alarmed the figure.

"**AIR SPLITTING SWORD!**"

A loud crash echoed and the force of impact swayed the trees away from the windows.

The figure hugged the grassy ground.

The prey was about to appear.

---

Keitaro found himself suddenly staring at the darkening skies.

Then he saw Kanako staring down at him.

"Where are we?" Keitaro asked not wanting to look around.

"We're in the front lawn," Kanako replied. Her demeanor was a little strange.

"Are we okay? Are you okay?" Keitaro asked not wanting to know the answer.

Kanako frowned and answered, "You know while we're sliding out of Motoko's way I was thinking… what exactly does Shinobu meant when she said… _you know how to use your tongue_?"

Keitaro paled.

"I wonder… what does she mean by that _Kei-kun_?"

Keitaro turned absolutely white.

The last time he heard that tone from Kanako was when she caught him secretly placing a handcuff underneath their futon. And the fact that he placed a post on each four corners of their room doesn't help the situation. At that exact moment, Keitaro realized Kanako doesn't want anything to do with bondage foreplay.

"What does Shinobu meant by that _Kei-kun_?" Kanako repeated.

Now the tone seemed dangerous. The last time Keitaro heard THAT particular tone was when he tried to put it in her a- ehem… let us just say that Kanako was royally pissed off when Keitaro changed lanes without indicating.

"Tongue-tasting," Shinobu suddenly materialized just beside Kanako.

"Huh?"

"You know… tongue-tasting. Keitaro-sempai has excellent taste. So I rely on him to taste my cooking so that I could improve my skills even better," then Shinobu turned to Keitaro and sweetly asked, "Isn't that right Keitaro-sempai?"

It took a while before Keitaro answered as his face was so screwed with confusion as if he was being taught how to use an electron-cannon to split atoms apart or something mind boggling like that.

"YES! YES! YES! THAT'S RIGHT!" Keitaro agreed vehemently. Nodding his head so violently that Kanako could have sworn she could hear his neck cracking.

Kanako was silent for a while before she nodded silently and helped Keitaro who was still nodding like a peacock in an epileptic seizure to stand up.

"We have to get out of here," Kanako said as they scanned the surrounding making sure that neither Naru, Kitsune or Motoko were around.

But then they assumed wrong because at that moment a swishing noise was heard above them.

The group looked up to find Naru falling down on them with her fist on the strike.

"Wow… I never taught she'd use the black lingerie I accidentally saw when I did her laundry," Keitaro commented while looking up before he was dragged out of the way by Kanako.

Naru hit the ground with her fist which suddenly exploded into a cloud of ground dust.

"This is bad," Su said cheerfully, "That's the fist of justice we just dodged. It never missed its target before,"

"You mean it always hit Keitaro-sempai all the time,"

"Uhm… yeah that was it,"

The cloud of dust dissipated and it left the lone figure of Naru standing in the middle of a small crater on the ground. She has her fist raised ready for another strike. Her eyes filled with fury. And her intent was murderous.

"You will not escape pervert. Your ass is mine!" Naru declared who suddenly grinned maniacally "I'll show you pain like you've never felt before,"

"This is getting out of hand," Kanako said as she placed herself before Keitaro, "I won't let them hurt you Kei-kun,"

Then Motoko and Kitsune ran next to Naru.

"While can't you all just give it up. Let's talk this over," Kitsune reasoned.

"Yes… we only need an explanation-," Motoko added.

"YES AND I WANT KEITARO'S BALLS IN A PLATTER!" Naru shouted.

Kitsune and Motoko looked at each other then a concerned glance at Naru.

"Uhm… we really don't want Keitaro's balls in a platter," Kitsune said apologetically.

"Yes… considering we can use Keitaro's balls for something much more productive," Motoko commented… almost too seriously.

Now it's Kitsune's turn to give Motoko a worried look.

A long silence greeted the intense standoff.

"Oh heck," Kitsune shouted then ran towards Kanako's side.

She placed herself between Shinobu and Su then shouted, "Heck! Those two ARE crazy!" she pointed and screamed towards Naru and Motoko, "YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!"

---

_What in the hell is going on?_ The figure on the ground thought as the skies darkened deeper into the night. The figure watched with confused curiosity as to what in the world was happening right in the front lawn.

_I don't get paid enough for this_; the figure raised its weapon and fired.

---

Motoko heard the hiss of an arrow too late.

The darkening skies made it difficult to see where the projectile came from but her main concern was who the target was. She quickly followed the hissing noise and found that it was pointed towards the girls collected just behind Keitaro.

Then she froze.

She saw Keitaro standing just in front of Kanako.

And Keitaro suddenly slumped down on top of her.

"KEITARO!" Kanako screamed.

* * *

Sorry for the delays guys. Final exams week – 'nuff said. I hope this chapter is alright especially for those who waited long for this chapter's release. Do you think this fic is too perverted? Perversion is in your mind I tell ya! Only in your mind! Well... you tell me what's wrong with it then.

This fanfic will be concluding soon. I just hope you guys and gals will stay long enough to read it.

Let me know what you think.

Cheers!

nivremous


	7. seven

I don't own Love Hina. Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. The story though is a figment of my weird imagination. For all grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance.

**Foolish Heart**

**Seven**

---

Motoko heard the hiss of the arrow too late.

The darkening skies made it difficult to see where the projectile came from but her main concern was who the intended target was. She quickly followed the hissing noise and found that it was pointed towards the girls collected just behind Keitaro.

Then she froze.

She saw Keitaro standing just in front of Kanako.

And Keitaro suddenly slumped down on top of her.

"KEITARO!" Kanako screamed.

---

_What the-? How did he-?_ The figure's confusion was suddenly interrupted when a sudden gush of wind blew around her. She looked up and found a looming shadow. And she thought, _nice black lingerie but isn't that a little too risqué?_

The figure dodged Naru's (literally) burning fist that went straight to the ground, splattering shards of stone and dirt all around them.

---

Naru for the second time that day missed her mark. This infuriated her even more. The simple fact that she has been shooting blanks with her fist was something she could not comprehend. She has always - I mean always - hit her mark no matter what position she chose.

And she was wearing her power panties too.

_I guess I have to buy a new pair. Maybe I should try the one that Kitsune has been daring me to wear,_ Naru thought as she turned her attention to her prey who managed to dodge her famous 'maiden's flying fist attack' _not to mention pretty panty show-off technique!_

Quick author's note:

This ultimate attack paralyzes her prey (usually males) due to sudden mind corruption (again… usually males) that always leave her victims in a heap of disintegrated bones besides the fact that most of them are smiling stupidly and nose bleeding at the same time (and again… these are male victims) – this attack was Keitaro-patented – all rights reserved® (KEITARO YOU LUCKY BASTARD!)

Another note:

If only women learn this type of attack we'll all be tame but happier men.

"Who are you?" Naru snarled at the figure who was now surrounded by Motoko and Kitsune.

The figure knowing her fate decided to humor the situation. She faced her would be captors then slowly removed her cloak.

There was a gasp.

"A foreigner!" Kitsune whispered as she marveled the golden hair flowing in front of her, _and very nice racks too!_

_What in the world is a foreigner doing here? _Motoko thought as she gripped her sword tightly.

"My name is Alita Telenokovic. I'm with the-,"

"-you're with the KGB," Kanako finished.

Alita turned towards Kanako's tear-stained face.

"You know this floozy Kanako?" Naru asked, not taking her eyes off Alita.

Kanako ignored Naru. It was clear to everyone that she was barely holding herself from tearing Alita's head right in front of them. There was an ugly scowl on Kanako's face, an undeniable murderous intent.

"There was no need to kill him…" Kanako's eyes began to tear again, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

Alita shivered uncontrollably, _I can see now. She does have her family's ferocity,_ "There is no need for that Kana-chan. I only drugged him. That arrow was rubber tipped with a sleeping drug. That arrow was meant for you. I was instructed to take you home with me…"

Shinobu was tending to Keitaro when she commented in disbelief, "Take Kana-chan home? You need to shoot her with an arrow tipped with a sleeping drug… so you can take her home?" She shook her head, "What kind of family would allow such thing?"

Motoko nodded, "If this is the way the family brings one of their kin back then I would not mind NOT returning at all,"

Alita turned to Motoko, "You do not understand. Kana-chan refused to return to her family. We have tried so many times…" then she turned to Kanako again, "There is no need to worry about your boyfriend… he would be awake in the next six hours, that drug is strong but not lethal and-,"

"Man! It feels like I got hit by a pellet gun point blank!"

Keitaro stood groggily.

He looked around to find all the girls staring at him with surprised expressions. But mostly all he could read was utter astonishment. Especially with the woman he had not seen before. The stranger's eyes were so huge it was the biggest he had seen, ignoring her similarly gaping mouth.

Fearing that he might have done something wrong again he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind to save himself from foreseeable pain, "I SWEAR I WASN'T LOOKING AT HER HUMUNGOUS BOOBS! Er… not that it's anything bigger than Kitsune's… or Motoko's… for that matter… but definitely smaller than Naru's," then Keitaro went into a professional stance, left hand on right elbow, right hand under chin, eyes closed, as if reviewing a critical murder case, "But it's definitely not perkier than Kana-chan's. Definitely!" A sincere and reverend nod, then he added, "Heck her breasts look saggy if you ask me,"

The girl's expressions turned deadly angry.

Keitaro looked up, felt something weird in the air, "Huh?"

Then he gulped.

_I'm sooooo dead._

---

Alita was feeling very uncomfortable.

She found herself bound with her arms tied behind her. But she could not find the reason why the girls needed to bind her chest as well. And the weird thing was they bound her chest so many times it became so tight thus the uncomfortable restrictive feeling.

But all that was nothing compared to the confusion that was running on her mind. During the whole time she was fuming over the only man of the house's comment about a certain part of her body she failed to notice Motoko moving in behind her. She was easily subdued. And during the whole ordeal of her capture she was not really paying attention to anything at all.

Because in her mind there was one burning question that distracted her – _my breasts were saggy?_

Alita turned to her current guard Kitsune who was watching the television and asked, "My breasts aren't that saggy aren't they?"

"Hmmm?" Kitsune turned towards her supposedly prisoner who was sitting just next to her on the other end of the couch.

Alita's eyes were pleading, "They're not saggy… aren't they?"

Kitsune frowned, "I dunno," she scratched the underside of her left breast absentmindedly, "But I can tell they're nice pair though. Really big… what's that? At least a double E?"

Alita reddened.

Kitsune turned towards the television again, "Yep… you can make any man happy with those,"

---

Keitaro sighed.

For the mean time the chaos that has plagued him and Kanako since her arrival has somewhat mellowed. The tenants' main concern for the moment was what to do with their captive. There was a silent agreement that everything will be settled once they figured out their next move.

"Alita's presence confirmed our story," Kanako whispered as she gently rubbed Keitaro's back, uncannily responding to his train of thoughts.

Keitaro nodded in response. He glanced to the left and was greeted by a fuming Naru who was currently staring at him with all the contempt one could imagine.

Naru harrumphed in disapproval then stormed off.

Keitaro sighed again.

"She's just sore because she couldn't find anything to bite you with," Kanako laughed, then she pondered childishly, "Or maybe she couldn't bring herself to just bite you…"

Keitaro shivered.

The thought of a very horny Naru out to bite him was very unsettling.

If Naru could punch a guy to death… just imagine what she could do with her mouth when she's sexually excited.

The horror!!!

_I wouldn't mind, _said the equally perverted author of this story, _ehem… shutting up now._

"Uhm… Kana-chan, what exactly is Alita to your grandfather?" Shinobu asked.

The fact that Shinobu suddenly materialized beside Keitaro did not bother them. They kind of got used to it now. She somewhat began the habit of suddenly appearing beside Keitaro with her hand just innocently lying on top of Keitaro's crotch. Whether she does this by purpose or not nobody could tell. And to tell you honestly Keitaro just got used to it. As long as she doesn't get aggressive with it… then we'll have a bunch of trouble… I mean come on… you get a cute little girl to just place her hand on your crotch, what man in his right mind would not get arous-

_Ehem… shutting up now._

"Alita is one of my grandfather's henchwomen,"

The eerie way Kanako responded to Shinobu's inquiry was unnerving for everyone present in that room.

Motoko made her presence known by asking, "What exactly does your grandfather do Kanako?"

There was a long silence.

Then a sigh.

Kanako looked up from Keitaro's back and replied, "My grandfather is head of the government intelligence agency based in Amsterdam. He specializes in strategic offense. He has connections all over the world and has control over media and politics,"

"You mean the CIA!" Naru for some reason stalked back in to the group.

"No silly, CIA is in America, Kanako means the MI-6," Su added, her cheeks glowing with interest, not to mention her legs wrapped around Keitaro's shoulder, facing the other way.

Hang on… let us just imagine how Su was sitting atop Keitaro for the moment here. So she would be hanging on Keitaro's shoulder but she was facing front, which means Keitaro's face was smacked on between Su's legs! Which means he's literally kissing Su's pus-

Suddenly there was a faint murmur somewhere.

Su shivered a little then giggled. She whispered with her cheeks turning maroon, "So ticklish,"

Kanako stood with her fist raised, "Su… could you please get off Keitaro now,"

"Huh?" Su looked up, wondering at the same time why all the girls were staring at her now, why was Motoko nose-bleeding again and mostly… why does she feel so wet between her legs?

"What are you talking about Kanako?" Su asked like an injured child pulling Keitaro's head back and forth like riding a pony.

What the? Hang on, hang on… let us now imagine what Su did to Keitaro just then. So if Keitaro's face was smacked between her legs then she humped back and forth like riding a pony… then that means… KEITARO YOU PEDOPHILE!

After a while like that everyone in the room could see Su getting redder and redder while Keitaro's neck was turning blue. Eventually Kanako literally lifted Su off Keitaro by her waist.

Keitaro gasped for air as soon as he was released.

He choked and knelt on the floor, wheezing all the while.

He felt dizzy and disoriented.

Then he said, "MAN! I thought I was gonna die there!"

Kanako was quickly at his side, "Are you okay Kei-kun?"

Keitaro nodded in response, "Yeah, thanks Kana-chan," He shook his head and said offhandedly, "Geez… Su is way muskier than Shinobu,"

Everyone turned into human question marks… except for Motoko.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Motoko screamed, "WHAT IN THE WORLD A GIRL LIKE ME SHOULD DO TO GET A GUY'S HEAD BETWEEN MY LEGS!"

Everybody else stepped back from utter shock… and confusion.

Then Motoko turned her deadly stare at Keitaro.

Keitaro for some reason found himself crawling backwards.

There was a long weird pause

Then Motoko gave him a creepy insane smile, "MWAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA GET YA!" She started untying her hakama.

"Motoko lost it!" Naru said as she jumped on Motoko to stop her from stripping her clothes off.

"Quick! Just pile on top of her!"

"EEEEW! She's drooling!"

---

Haruka was preparing for bed when she heard noisy engines just in front of her restaurant.

Annoyed by the commotion, she stepped out on her night lingerie only to find herself surrounded by armed policemen and news reporters.

"What in the world is this?" Haruka scratched her head ignoring the fact that her nipple was sticking out.

Not that she cared much because the people around her did not give her an iota of an attention.

"Circus back in town?"

---

Motoko was still screaming her head off, something about letting Keitaro dip his tongue on a well of pleasure or something, while the girls around her were doing their best to pin her down and keep her from stripping her clothes off and lunging at Keitaro, when they heard the strong engines of a helicopter hovering just above the apartment.

The noise was enough to stop even Motoko and wonder what was going on outside.

Then strong search lights beamed inside the apartment. It was as if the sun suddenly blared with fury from the ground against the cold black night.

That was when Kitsune entered the room and shouted, "WE'RE ON TELEVISION!"

"What?"

All the tenants raced towards the living room, ignoring a tied up prisoner on the corner. And it was true. On the television they could see the video footage of the Hinata Apartment surrounded by police officers.

"What's the reporter saying?"

"What are they doing here? It's something about not knowing the demands or something,"

"Should we go outside?"

"It's my grandfather," Kanako said.

There was silence amidst the noise from outside.

Then Kanako stood, picked up their prisoner by the scarf of her neck and dragged her outside.

---

Keitaro followed the girls outside and was greeted by strong search lights pointing directly at them.

He could see that there were armed men just sitting at the foot of the hill stone stairs. Behind them though were countless cameras along with their video cameras and equipments. It was a scene usually connected to paparazzi hoarding a helpless celebrity or reporters hassling a convict.

Either way he could feel high tension in the air.

And through the crowd just below them, he made out an image of an old man leaning on a cane. He was dressed with what seemed to be high quality American suit. His dark eyes were behind thin rimmed reading glasses. His face was expressionless. But his eyes were clear and savage.

Keitaro shivered, _Kanako's grandfather?_

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Kanako shouted towards the collected crowd below.

Keitaro turned towards Kanako and for the first time in his life he was truly afraid.

He could see that Kanako has Alita on a headlock. Her arms and hands twisted around Alita's neck as if she intended to break her neck.

Alita's face was also a mask of pure fear. Her brows were raised and her mouth displayed pain. Her hands, no, her whole body was not struggling. She was actually shaking. There were tears flowing silently from her eyes.

The girls around Kanako were also very apprehensive. Shinobu has her face behind her palms wanting to get her eyes away from what was unfolding before her. Su was hidden just behind Motoko's legs while Motoko was confused as she could not find a vantage point to stop Kanako.

Naru and Kitsune were cuddled on the side fearing what was about to happen.

Keitaro knew.

Keitaro knew that Kanako would murder Alita right in front of her grandfather… and the media.

_Is this the ultimate act of defiance? Why would you do such thing Kanako? Are you this angry to hurt your grandfather this way?_ Keitaro thoughts were on high gear, _the old man is forcing Kanako to give up by using the media. This way whatever Kanako do it will be seen worldwide. Either way… Kanako would lose._

He glanced down.

There was no reaction from the old man.

Not even a twitch of an eye.

"LEAVE US ALONE OR I WILL KILL HER!" Kanako shouted, her voice clear and unwavering, "I SWEAR I WILL,"

_Kana-chan… NO!_ Keitaro thought as he watched Kanako start to savagely turn her hand while Alita screamed in pain.

Without another thought Keitaro quickly grabbed Motoko's sword handle.

Then he pulled it out…

…and pointed it at Kanako.

Kanako paused, surprised with the sword suddenly pointed at her neck.

She was even more perplexed when she realized who was holding the sword.

"Kei… kun?"

Keitaro was equally surprised to find his hand steady.

He made up his mind.

Then he turned to the video cameras below.

He shouted, "EVERYONE! I GUESS YOU FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH ME! THESE GIRLS ARE MY HOSTAGES! DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER OR I WILL BE FORCED TO KILL THEM!"

And the whole world went – "What?"

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! An update after a long long long slumber. I apologize for the delay. I was very busy and I still am. I just managed to upload this online. I hope you enjoyed this same way you enjoyed the other chapters. This story is about to close very soon. So hang on a bit okay?

I dedicate this chapter to all those who waited. Heck... this is the longest chapter in this fanfic so I hope it's worth your wait. I was probably on crack when I wrote this. Or probably I haven't had sleep back then. Anyway… let me know what you think about it! Should I continue or what?

Just remember… perversion is in the mind. Only in your mind! And no Pony was actually used on this fiction. Only Keitaro... HA!

Cheers!

nivremous


End file.
